Harry Potter et les gardiens du temps
by daistaf
Summary: Le jour de son anniversaire, il voit un rêve, très étrange, annonçant sa mort. Le soir même, il rencontre une jeune fille, qui le connait bien plus qu'il n'aurait imaginé. Et le voilà mêlé dans une nouvelle histoire. Échappera-t-il a son destin? HP/OC.F
1. Rêve

**Salut !! Voilà ma première fanfiction d'Harry Potter. Dites se que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer l'histoire.**

**Cette histoire commence après le Tome 6 HP : OdP qui inclurai la 6eme et 7eme année. **

Résumé :

Après la mort de Sirius, Harry déprime. Le jour de son anniversaire, il voit un rêve, très étrange, annonçant sa mort.

Le soir même, il rencontre une jeune fille, qui le connait bien plus qu'il n'aurait imaginé.

Et le voilà mêlé dans une nouvelle histoire avec des nouveaux ennemies, où il devra changer le cours du temps pour échapper à son destin.

Code : "bla" - pensée d'un personnage (surtout Harry).

-bla - dialogue normal.

.

.

**Harry Potter et les gardiens du temps.**

.

.

**Chapitre 1: Le Rêve.**

.

.

Tout était flou. Harry tenait quelqu'un par la main; ça devait être une fille, car cette main était d'une douceur incroyable. Mais il ne voyait pas son visage, comme si un nuage le recouvrait.

Tout a coup une lumière aveuglante sortit de la baguette d'Harry et s'élança vers le ciel.

Une explosion retentit et dix silhouettes apparurent autour d'eux.

La fille qu'il tenait toujours par la main laissa échapper un cri en voyant les nouveau arrivants, puis balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible à son l'oreille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Fais ce que je te dis et tout ce passera bien.- dit Harry d'un ton rassurant.

Les silhouettes commençaient à s'approcher de plus en plus...

Un tonnerre retentit, l'orage commençait à ce déchainer sur eux...

Des cris, des flashes de lumières rouges, verts et or, puis une explosion gigantesque...du sang par tout, même sur moi... Mais pourquoi j'ai si chaud et si froid a la fois ?? Pourquoi je sens plus mon bras ?? Je dois être blésé a cause du sort. Oui, ça doit être ça... mais alors si je suis blésé alors...!! Non, je la vois, dieu merci, le bouclier a résisté. Je sens mes force me quitter, il faut que je me dépêche a faire ce que j'avais prévu dès le début... je suis sa dernière chance de survie !!

Harry ce leva malgré le fait que son corps allait lâcher dans quelques instants, puis ce dirigea vers elle.

-Tu doit partir...- dit-il.

-Non !!

-Je vais t'aider, mais pas ici...tu doit partir maintenant !! Il me reste encore la force d'accomplir ce que je voulais faire dès le début. Adieu Mia !! -finit Harry avant de dire une incantation.

-Nooon HARRYYYY!!- réussit-elle a crier avant de disparaitre dans un flash de lumière doré.

-A nous maintenant les gars!!- cria Harry en ce tournant vers les neuf silhouettes restantes.

« Neuf ?? Où est le dixième ?? NOOON !! Il l'a poursuivit !! Mais je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle. J'espère que mon plan marchera. »

Il commença à ce concentrer, puis après quelques secondes il s'écria :

-Vinculum tempus oris !!

Alors tout ce figea, plus aucun souffle, aucun mouvement, ni aucun bruit.

-TEN'SAI !!

Tout autour commençait à exploser; cette explosion ravageait complètement tout...

-Et voilà ta fin Harry Potter. - se dit-il avant que l'explosion l'engouffre aussi...

Il sursauta. Il était tout en sueur, sa tête lui faisait un mal atroce, ses mains et ses pieds ne voulaient pas bouger, il était figé, comme dans le rêve...

Après une vingtaine de minutes il commença à reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda sur la montre pour voir quel heur il était.

-05:24. -lit-il.

« Et bien il commence bien mon jour d'anniversaire » pensa-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?? Un rêve prémonitoire, comme avec Voldemort ??

Ou bien, c'était quelque chose de plus... »

Mais un bruit l'interrompit dans ça réflexion. Ce bruit provenait de la fenêtre.

Il se concentra plus sur la masse noire derrière la fenêtre, c'était un hibou, et il tapait la vitre avec son bec.

Harry se leva, avec beaucoup d'efforts, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'oiseau. Ce dernier atterrit sur le bureau, puis tendit sa patte, à la quelle était attaché un paquet.

Le jeune homme détacha le paquet, et tout de suite après, le hibou s'envola dans la profondeur de la nuit.

Harry ouvrit la lettre, c'était de Ron :

Chère Harry,

Joyaux anniversaire !

Comment te sent-tu ?? Est-ce que ta cicatrice te fait toujours mal ?? J'espère que non.

Chez nous tout est comme d'habitude. Maman s'inquiète pour tout le monde, encore plus depuis que...

Mais on organise une grande fête pour ton anniversaire.

On viendra te chercher en voiture, ce soir à 22 heures.

Papa me dit, de te dire, pour que tu prévienne les Dursley.

Impatient de te revoir ce soir.

Ron

P.S. : En faite, pas la peine de renvoyer de réponse, on viendra te chercher, que te le veuille ou non.

Il reposa la lettre et ouvrit le paquet. Il y avait un petit miroir.

Il lut le papier qui allait avec :

C'est une Glace à l'Ennemi et tu sais surement ce qu'elle fait.

Encore une fois Joyeux Anniversaire !

Il regarda dans la glace, et distingua dix silhouettes, très grandes ; c'était surement pas des humain, ils rassemblait plutôt a des détraqueurs. La dixième silhouette était plus proche, et on en distinguait deux grands yeux rouges.

« Qu'est ce que c'est...ces choses ?? J'ai jamais vu quelque chose de pareil, et ils sont dix...dix...dix.. DIX !! Il y avait dix silhouettes dans le rêve!! C'est impossible !! Ce rêve...il va se réaliser !!

.

.

**N/A : Et voilà je coupe ici. J'aimerais savoir si vous aimez bien. Et si c'est le cas je vais continuer, et mettre la suite très rapidement. Voilà.**

**Bye !! Daistaf**


	2. La rencontre

**Salut !! Je vous remercie pour les reviews, ça m'encourage pour continuer.**

**Voilà le second chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

.

**Chapitre 2 : La rencontre.**

.

.

« Pourquoi moi ?? Pourquoi ça devait être toujours moi ?? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas vivre une vie normale ?? Mais bien sûr...je suis l'élu. La prophétie ma choisie, et je doit accomplir mon devoir, ou mourir. Humf...super comme destin.

Si seulement Sirius était là...si seulement il était la... Tout ça c'est à cause de moi...si seulement j'avais écouté Hermione...il ne serait pas mort...tout ça c'est à cause de moi... NON !! C'est..c'est cette mangemort !! Et Voldemort. Tout cela c'est à cause d'eux !!

Je vais te venger Sirius...je te le promet !! Je vais tuer Voldemort, mais avant, avant c'est elle qui mourra... je vais te tuer...BELATRIX LESTRANGE !! »

Il se leva brusquement de son lit, et attrapa sa baguette.

« Je ne peux plus rester ici sans rien faire !! Je dois partir. Il me faut un plan. Oui...il me faut un plan. »

Il reposa sa baquette, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il devait prendre une bonne douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place.

Après une demi-heure, il revint dans sa chambre, et vu qu'une chouette blanche l'attendait sur son bureau.

-Hedwige !!- s'exclama-t-il. Tu as une lettre??

La chouette tendit sa patte, et Harry détacha le paquet.

C'était de Hermione :

Chère Harry,

Joyaux anniversaire !!

Comment tu va?? J'espère que t'as plus de cauchemars. Et si c'est le cas, s'il-te-plaît Harry, essaye de faire des efforts pour t'exercer en Occlumencie. J'ai trouvé quelques livres là dessus, donc je pourrais t'aider quand on ce reverra.

J'ai entendu que Ron, et sa famille organisaient une fête pour toi, je crois que je viendrais aussi.

Harry...je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui c'est passé avec Sirius.

S'il-te-plaît, ne te reproche pas sa mort.

Je sais que tu a pensé sur la façon de le faire revenir, mais c'est impossible, après avoir passé la voile...on ne peux plus revenir. Mais malgré ça, je...je crois que tu pourra trouver une solution, c'est pour ça que je t'envoie ce livre. J'espère qu'il t'aidera.

Hermione.

.

Après la lecture, ça rage avait augmenté, de savoir que la personne qui avait tuée Sirius était encore en vie, et se trouvait en liberté, lui donnait la nausée.

« Calme toi, calme toi ; pour le moment il faut trouver une solution »

Il déballa le paquet, et en sortit un livre, intitulé : « L'autre monde ».

Un papier était collé sur la couverture:

P.S.: J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser, va à la page 120, chapitre « La voile des deux mondes »

Hermione.

.

Alors Harry commença a tourner les pages, jusqu'à arriver sur la 120ème.

La voile des deux mondes

« La voile des deux mondes, aussi appelée « Porte de la mort », est une relique très ancienne.

On ne sait pas d'où elle provient, ni qui la crée, ni même qu'elle âge a cette voile.

Mais une chose est sure, cette voile est d'une puissance magique extraordinaire. Cette puissance est tellement grande, qu'elle permet l'accès à « l'autre monde ».

En traversant cette voile, on meurt de l'âme et de corps. On n'existe tout simplement plus.

Maintes sorciers et sorcières ont essayé de ramener des âmes perdus dans ce royaume, mais personne n'a réussi. Car il est impossible d'accéder à l'autre côté de la voile sans payer, et payer avec son âme et corps.

Aussi, ceux qui ont vu la mort, peuvent entendre ce qui ce passe de l'autre côté, on dit même qu'il ont le pouvoir d'accéder à l'autre côté, mais cela aussi était un échec, car personne n'a réussi à revenir.

Mais, il existe une légende, qui raconte, que le « Maître du Temps » peux accéder à ce royaume, et en sortir, sans aucune conséquence. Car, le Maître du Temps, a le pouvoir de contrôler son destin, et ainsi son âme et son corps.

Elle dit aussi, que le Maître du Temps, avait un médaillon, en forme de sphère, fait entièrement en or. Ce médaillon lui permettait de ce téléporter où il veut, dans le temps et dans l'espace.

Mais ce médaillon a été perdu depuis des millénaires. Et plus personne ne l'a revu depuis.

Ainsi, cette voile reste un mystère encore a résoudre. »

Harry, acheva sa lecture et reposa le livre sur le bureau.

Alors, ce Maître du Temps avait le pouvoir de faire revenir des âmes perdues.

Et ce médaillon, avec le quel on pouvait revenir dans le temps.

Il restait donc encore une chance pour sauver Sirius...

Il se leva, et sortit de sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il prenne un peu d'air.

Il sortit de la maison et respira de l'air frais matinal. Il commença à marcher le long de Privet Drive.

Il n'y avait personne dehors ; c'était normal, il était seulement 8 heures du matin ; tout le monde devait être en train de dormir. Mais lui, il ne souciait pas de ça, il sentait que quelqu'un l'observait, et le suivait. Ça devait êtres des membres de l'Ordre, qui devaient le surveiller.

Il continua son chemin, le long de la rue, avec un présentement que quelque chose n'allait pas, tout était devenu très calme, beaucoup trop calme. Comme si le temps c'était arrêté.

Il sortit sa baquette, et ralentit ses pas, en regardant dans toutes les directions.

Tout à coup, juste devant lui, dans un flash de lumière doré, quelque chose tomba.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la chose. La chose ?? Où plutôt la personne??

Oui, c'était une personne, une jeune fille même, et elle le fixait d'un regard à la fois effrayé, surpris et content.

-Harry...- murmura-t-elle.

.

Il était sous le choc pour réagir à ça. Il n'arrivait pas a décrocher son regard d'elle. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était spéciale...

Mais un bruit sourd attira son attention, ce bruit provenait de devant.

Il regarda et fut stupéfait. Ce bruit provenait d'une tache noire dans le vide ; comme si le paysage se déchirait...c'était comme un trou noir. Ce trou grandissait, et le bruit augmentait, jusqu'à devenir insupportable...

Puis ce trou explosa...et une silhouette noire et très grande en sortit...

C'était comme un détraqueur, mais plus effrayant ; il y avait comme des tentacules qui sortait de lui, et surtout ses yeux...ses grands yeux rouges...

Les yeux de la fille s'agrandirent avec frayeur...

Harry commença à marcher, puis ce mit devant elle, comme un bouclier.

Il était comme dans un transe, ses yeux verts brillaient comme du feu...

Il pointa sa baquette sur le silhouette noire et s'écria :

-IXZERIO !!

.

Une lumière rouge aveuglante en sortit et se dirigea vers la silhouette à une très grande vitesse.

Cette lumière le transperça, puis il laissa échapper un cri de rage insupportable...

Une explosion gigantesque, puis comme si tout était aspiré dans le même trou noir, et encore une explosion.

Puis plus rien, un silence total...

.

.

**N/A : Et voilà, dites ce que vous en pensez SVP. Allez Bye !!**

**Daistaf**


	3. Mia

**Salut !! Désolé pour le temps que j'ai pris pour écrire ce chapitre. C'est juste que j'étais un peu surchargé dans le lycée.**

**Sinon dans ce chapitre vous allez enfin savoir qui est Mia.**

**Ce chapitre je dédicace a ma p'tite sœur. C'était son anniversaire il y quelques jours.**

**Bonne anniv Helen !! (et oui 15 ans c'est pas rien )**

**Voilà le troisième chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**Chapitre 3 : Mia**

.

.

Qu'est-ce que venait juste de ce passer ?? Que était cette chose ?? Et surtout...qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?? Ce sortilège, je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil, mais pourtant...c'était comme si...je le connaissais depuis...depuis...

-Harry ??- murmura la fille.

Ce dernier ce retourna lentement vers elle, et la regarda bien en détailles pour la première fois.

C'était une fille d'environ 16 ans, elle était asiatique, ses cheveux était d'une couleur noisette longs jusqu'à mi-dos...et ses yeux...ils était d'un vert émeraude.

Il la fixa pendant un moment, avant de poser la question qui tournait dans ça tête depuis le début :

-Qui est tu, et qui sont ces...choses ??

-Pas ici Harry, on doit trouver un endroit plus calme, ta chambre par exemple. -répondit-elle.

-Comment ?? D'où me connait-tu ??

-Pas ici. Harry on doit...- elle essaya de se lever mais retomba sans succès.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, puis commença à marcher jusqu'à Privet Drive.

Pendant le chemin aucun d'eux ne parla.

« C'est très étrange. Je me demande où sont les gens du ministère. Normalement j'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Mais pourtant... je trouve que c'est plus compliqué que ça ; comme si personne n'a vu ce qui c'était passé. »

Harry ouvrit la porte du 4 Privet Drive, et entra dans la maison. Il ne souciait pas que les Dursleys le voient avec une fille étrangère dans les mains, mais valait mieux éviter les complications.

-C'est moi, Harry, je suis rentré.- cria-t-il.

-MENTE DANS TA CHAMBRE, MON GARÇON !! -cria son oncle.

« Comme si j'allais faire autre chose »

Il monta dans sa chambre, déposa la fille sur son lit et ferma la porte à clé.

Harry regarda ses mains, ils étaient dans le sang, alors il regarda sur elle, pour voir seulement comment elle glisse du lit, inconsciente.

Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement pour l'analyser. Son dos avait des coupures saignantes, sa nuque saignait, mais surtout sa cuisse gauche était transpercée.

-Merde, il faut une ambulance!! -s'écria-t-il. Il voulu aller appeler l'urgence, mais une main le retint. Il se tourna vers la source.

Elle le tenait et murmurait quelque chose.

-...doit savoir...personne...ne...doit savoir. Réussit-elle à murmurer avant de s'évanouir.

« Mais elle doit se faire soigner !! Je dois la soigner !!

Il ouvrit son armoire et en sortit la boîte de premiers secours. Mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas suffisant, alors il courut dans la chambre de sa tante Pétunia et pris les aiguilles et les fils à coudre. Puis Harry descendit dans la salle de bain et pris des grandes serviettes et tous les outils de manucure de sa tante. Après cela, il remonta dans sa chambre rapidement et déposa tout sur son bureau.

Il installa la fille confortablement sur son lit et la fixa pendant un moment.

-Ça va être une longue journée.- dit-il, avant de souffler un bon coup. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fait, Harry.

Elle essayait d'entrouvrir ses yeux mais c'était comme s'ils étaient collés. Sa tête lui faisait un mal insupportable. Après une dizaine de minutes de peine, elle réussit à ouvrir ses yeux. Au début elle ne voyait rien, tout était noir, mais peu à peu ses yeux s'habituèrent au pénombre.

-Tu as eu de la chance, quelques heures de plus, et t'aurais plus ta jambe gauche.- dit une voix.

Elle se tourna très doucement vers sa droite et vit Harry, assis sur une chaise juste à côté.

-Je sais pas comment j'ai fais, mais j'ai réussi à te soigner. Comme si j'étais un médecin. Comme si c'était pas la première fois que je faisais cela. Et je suis sur que tu à des réponses que je cherche.- dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que j'avais eu comme blessures ?? -demanda-t-elle.

-Et bien, ton dos avait des coupures profondes. Tu t'étais cogné ou je ne sais quoi encore, mais tu t'étais ouverte la nuque. Puis ta cuisse gauche était transpercée par un bout de métal. J'ai dû le sortir. Mais c'était plus difficile que je le pensais ; car ce bout de métal avait des piques qui sortait de partout. J'ai jamais vu quelque chose de pareil.- répondit Harry.

-Je...merci Harry...c'est que...tu me sauvais toujours...tu étais toujours la pour me protéger...je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu...-commença-t-elle, puis essaya de se lever, mais c'était la mauvaise chose à faire, alors elle commença à tomber, mais fut vite rattrapée par Harry.

Quand elle sentit Harry, elle le serra dans ses bras très fort, et commença à pleurer.

-...j'aurais jamais dû...te laisser...comment j'ai pu...pardonne moi Harry...pardonne moi je t'en supplie.-murmura-t-elle.

Harry restait muet, sous l'effet de choc, il comprenait plus rien.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Alors il la reposa délicatement sur le lit, et la couvrit avec la couverture.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de dire :

-Bonne nuit, qui que tu sois.

Puis il sortit de la chambre, en faisant apparaître le sourire sur le joli visage de l'inconnue.

Harry descendit vers le hall, et se dirigea vers la porte, il devait prendre un peu d'air après cette longue journée.

Mais avant qu'il ouvre la porte, quelqu'un sonna.

-QUI PEUT BIEN VENIR A UNE HEURE PAREILLE ??- cria Vernon.

-Je vais aller voir !!- cria Harry.

« Qui peut venir à l'heure pareille ?? C'est quelque chose de...mais attend...il est dix heures du soir! Ça doit être Ron et son père !! Mais je peux pas aller avec eux et la laisser, et je ne peux pas l'amener avec moi. »

Il ouvrit la porte pour révéler deux rouquins au pieds de sa porte.

-Salut Harry !! -s'écria Ron en lui serrant la main.

-Bonsoir Harry.- dit Mr. Weasley.

-Bonsoir Mr. Weasley. Salut Ron. -répondit-il avec un ton fatigué.

-Alors tu est prêt j'espère ??- s'exclama son meilleur ami.

Harry fit une grimace avant de répondre :

-Je...je crois que je ferais mieux de rester ici, pour le moment...seul.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !! -s'écria Ron. On va pas te laisser avec ces...

-Ron !! -s'exclama Arthur. Harry, pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ??

-Je me sens pas très bien Mr. Weasley, après ce qui c'est passé au département des mystères...je crois que je préférè rester seul pour le moment.- répondit Harry. Je suis vraiment touché que vous vous souciez de moi, et je vous en suis entièrement reconnaissant, mais là...je dois rester ici. -continua-t-il.

-Je te comprend, enfin je vois de quoi tu parle. -dit Mr. Weasley. Alors on va te laisser ici, pour le moment. Mais quand tu te sens mieux, envoi nous Hedwige, et on viendra te chercher. D'accord??

-Oui, bien sûr. Merci Mr. Weasley.-répondit le brun.

-Au revoir Harry ! -dit Arthur avant de s'éloigner vers sa voiture.

-J'espère qu'on se reverra rapidement. Un p'tit clin d'œil et on sera là. On viendra te chercher. Sache que je suis toujours là pour toi.- dit Ron, avant de lui faire une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Merci Ron.- dit Harry.

Le rouquin retourna dans la voiture, et les deux Weasleys retournèrent chez eux.

Harry referma la porte d'entrée et monta dans sa chambre. Elle dormait. Alors il s'assit confortablement sur la chaise et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

La lumière du jour le frappait en pleins dans les yeux. Alors il les ouvrit. Harry avait mal au dos et au cou, après avoir dormi sur une chaise, c'était évident.

Il se leva doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, et se dirigea vers le salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Après cela, il descendit dans la cuisine pour chercher quelque chose à manger au petit déjeuner.

Une dizaine de minutes, il remonta dans la chambre avec un plateau de nourriture.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux pour voir le plafond blanc de la chambre. Elle se sentait bien, ou plutôt mieux qu'avant.

-Alors tu me diras enfin qui tu-es ?? -demanda une voix.

Elle se tourna pour voir Harry la fixer, d'un regard insistant. En se sentant un peu mal à l'aise, elle revint à sa position initiale.

-Je m'appelle Mia Ikanura. Je suis une japonaise. -dit-elle.

« Mia ?? C'est le prénom que j'ai entendu dans le rêve. Non, c'est impossible. C'est juste une coïncidence. » pensa Harry.

-Je viens du futur.- continua-t-elle.

-Quoi ?? Du futur ??- demanda-t-il.

-Pour que tu comprennes mon histoire, et surtout crois-y, je dois commencer depuis le début.- dit Mia.

Quand il ne fit pas d'objections, elle continua :

-Il y a des millénaires à cela, il existait dix peuples très puissants. Il contrôlaient complètement tout dans le monde, mais une chose restait très difficile à contrôler, c'était le temps.

Car le temps faisait ce que lui plaisait, ainsi contrôlant les destins des humains. Alors, ces dix peuples se sont réunis et ont crées « Le médaillon des dix dimensions » ou autrement appelé « Le médaillon du maître du temps ».

Ce médaillon était divisé en dix parties, pour que chacun des dix peuples garde une partie.

Cette partie du médaillon était donné aux plus puissants de chaque peuple. Ceux qui portaient les parties du médaillon avaient un contrôle sur le temps, ainsi le contrôle du destin des humains. Ces dix personnes étaient appelés « Les gardiens du temps ».

Mais un jour, un des gardiens a voulu avoir encore plus de pouvoir, alors il massacra tout son peuple, en laissant seulement ses hommes. Après cela, il récupéra les autres parties du médaillon aux autres gardiens, en proposant de ne pas les tuer s'ils se rallient à sa cause.

Ainsi il devint celui qu'on appelle aujourd'hui « Le maître du temps ».

Ses pouvoirs étais inimaginables. Il était impossible de le vaincre. Il était invincible, car il contrôlait le temps, et donc pouvait ce guérir très rapidement, ou bien arrêter le temps, ou bien encore revenir en arrière. Le monde entier avait peur de lui.

Mais le « Temps » lui-même n'appréciait guère qu'on le contrôle de la sorte. Alors le « Temps » réussit à briser le médaillon à nouveau en dix parties. Ensuite il tua le « Maître du temps » et les neufs autres gardiens, puis récupéra leurs âmes, pour qu'ils lui servent pour l'éternité comme esclaves.

Il fit en sorte que celui qui utilise au moins un partie du médaillon, soit maudit, et chassé par les Gardiens du Temps jusqu'à sa mort.

-Et...et bien qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec toi??- demanda Harry après un long silence.

-Il y a deux ans, toute ma famille était tué par Voldemort, ou plutôt par ses mangemorts. Tout ça à cause du savoir héréditaire de ma famille. On pouvait concentrer et utiliser la magie autour de nous, et ainsi lancer des sorts d'une puissance incroyable.

J'étais pas là le jours où ma famille a été tuée. Alors quand j'ai su ce qui c'était passé, j'ai pensé immédiatement à utiliser la partie du médaillon du Temps, que mon arrière-grand-père avait trouvé, pour revenir dans le temps et sauver ma famille.

Alors je suis revenue en arrière et j'ai tuée tous les mangemorts. Après cela j'ai caché ma famille, pour que personne ne les retrouvent. Et c'est seulement après, que j'ai su, que j'étais maudite.

Quand mon père m'avais dit cela, j'ai fais la chose la plus logique qui m'ai venue dans l'esprit. J'ai effacé tous les souvenir de moi, de leurs mémoires, et je me suis enfuie.

Après la première attaque des gardiens, j'ai commencé à me cacher dans le temps. Je voyageais dans le temps pour leur échapper, mais à chaque fois ça devenait de plus en plus dur.

Un seule chose était réconfortante, le temps n'avait aucun effet sur moi. Je ne vieillissais pas, je ne grandissais pas, c'était seulement le savoir et l'expérience qui augmentait chez moi.

Puis après je suis allée à Poudlard, pour demander de l'aide à l'un des plus puissants et sages sorciers, Albus Dumbledore.

Et c'est là que je t'ai rencontré, tu venais juste de perdre ton parrain. Tu était presque tout le temps seul. Tu passait tes journées dans la bibliothèque à chercher comment passer ce maudit « Voile ».

Un moment tu as même essayé un sortilège très dangereux, et ton ami Neville Londubat t'avais sauvé la vie ; si tu ne lui avait pas appris le sortilège de guérison très puissant, tu serais mort.

Avec le temps, tu à remarqué que j'étais pas normale, et que je cachais quelque chose. Et même un jour tu as trouvé que j'avais une partie du médaillon.

Après que je t'ai raconté mon histoire, tu as voulu m'aider. Et on a cherché très longtemps, mais on a trouvé ce qu'il fallait faire pour me débarrasser de la malédiction.

On devait réunir les dix parties du médaillon, réactiver son pouvoir, ainsi devenir le Maitre du Temps, et annuler la malédiction.

Après ta sixième année, tu a quitté Poudlard, pour venir chercher les parties avec moi.

En tout, on a réussit à trouver 2 parties, plus celle que j'avais, et cela fait trois. Donc il nous restait sept parties à trouver. Mais les gardiens devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à semer.

Et alors tu a eus une idée...

Harry tenait Mia par la main

Tout à coup une lumière aveuglante sortit de la baguette d'Harry et s'élança vers le ciel.

Une explosion retentit et dix silhouettes apparurent autour d'eux.

Mia laissa échapper un cri d'effroi en voyant les dix gardiens et balbutia :

-Harry !! Mais ils sont dix !! On ne pourrait jamais les combattre. On va mourir!!

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Fais ce que je te dis et tout ce passera bien.- dit Harry d'un ton rassurant.

Les gardiens commençaient à s'approcher de plus en plus...

Un tonnerre retentit, l'orage commençait à ce déchainer sur eux...

Harry leva sa baguette en dessus de sa tête et commença a concentrer de la magie. On voyait comment le pouvoir magique ce concentrait au dessus de lui.

-Utilise le bouclier pour te protéger.- cria-t-il à Mia, car toute cette concentration produisait un bruit incroyable.

Quand il fut sûr qu'elle était bien protégée, il pris sa baguette avec ses deux mains et cria en pointant vers le ciel :

-IXZERIÖ !!

La puissance du sortilège était phénoménale. Le puissance du rayon était tellement élevée, qu'il monta à une centaine de mètres avant d'exploser. Le bruit de l'explosion était tellement fort, qu'il arrachait les tympans.

Utilisant la surprise de l'explosion, Harry commença à lancer des dizaines de sortilèges à la fois sur les gardiens.

Il avait immobilisé neuf, mais le dixième réussi à lui attraper le bras gauche, et les tentacules commençait à monter le long de son bras. Il était fichu. Il était impossible te faire lâcher prise le gardien.

« Je dois réussir » -se dit-il.

Alors Harry pointa sa baguette sur son bras gauche et cria :

-Ixzeriö !!

Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre.

« J'ai plus de bras !! Merde !! Comment ça fait mal !! Mais je dois y arriver !! Je le dois pour Mia !! »

-TEN'SAI !!

Quand le rayon doré de son sortilège toucha le gardien, il c'est produit une explosion gigantesque, et le brun fut propulsé à une vingtaine de mètres.

Harry se leva malgré le fait que son corps allait lâcher dans quelques instants, puis ce dirigea vers elle.

-Tu doit partir...- dit-il.

-Non !!- cria Mia.

-Je vais t'aider, mais pas ici...tu doit partir maintenant !! Il me reste encore la force d'accomplir ce que je voulais faire dès le début. Adieu Mia !! -finit Harry avant de dire l'incantation.

-Nooon HARRYYYY!!- réussit-elle à crier avant de disparaitre dans un flash de lumière doré.

--

-Après que tu m'ai envoyé ici, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé avec ton alter ego. -finit Mia.

Harry restait sous le choc. Tout cela était la stricte vérité. Il était mort. Tué par son propre sort.

Alors ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était la réalité. Et cette réalité lui disait qu'une seule chose :

« Il devait changer son destin ».

.

.

**N/A : Et voilà, des reviews SVP. Allez Bye !!**

**Daistaf**


	4. Le commencement

**AN : Dsl pour l'absence, problèmes d'inspiration et de temps. Mais maintenant c'est bon ! ^^**

**Chapitre 4 : Le Commencement**

Oui, il devait changer son destin ! Ou il était un homme mort. Euh...logiquement il est un homme mort. Mais laissons tomber ces subtilités. Il avait besoin d'avoir plus d'informations sur son futur, sur sa personne et sur sa nouvelle quête. Et à qui est mieux de poser toutes ces questions qu'à une personne qui vient du futur et qui te connais mieux que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Oui, Mia pourrais tout lui expliquer.

-Euh..Mia?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Harry?

-Je..hum..commençons par le début. Ixzeriö. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Enfin, je veux dire, d'où sort se sortilège et surtout d'où est-ce que je le connais? -demanda le brun.

-Et bien, Ixzeriö est ton premier sortilège original. Tu l'as crée pendant ta sixième année.

-Je l'ai créé?

-Oui, tu l'as créé à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-ELLE! -s'exclama Harry. Pourquoi elle ?

-Calme toi Harry et laisses moi expliquer. Tu en voulais tellement à Bellatrix que tu voulais la tuer, la détruire. Mais utiliser l'un des sorts Impardonnables était hors de question pour toi. Non pour le fait qu'ils étaient interdits, mais parce que cela t'abaisserai au même niveau que Voldemort. Alors tu es parti dans les recherches en Arithmencie, dans les sortilèges et tout cela. Et c'est là que tu as créé l'Ixzeriö. C'est un sort à destruction de particules.- finit Mia.

-Destruction de particules ?

-Oui, Ixzeriö détruit toutes les particules de n'importe quelle entité. Que ce soit des cellules d'un corps humain ou des minéraux d'une roche. Cela détruit complétement tout.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu inventer un tel sortilège. -dit le jeune homme.

-Mais ce qui est bien avec l'Ixzeriö, c'est que sans faire exprès, tu as activé une loi dans la magie ancienne, qui attache la création à son créateur. De ce fait, même si les autres peuvent apprendre et reproduire ton sortilège, quand tu te trouveras en leur présence, tu pourra contrôler l'Ixzeriö.

-Contrôler? Comment ça?

-Et bien tu peux varier la puissance du sort même si ce n'est pas toi qui l'a lancé, et surtout tu peux l'annuler si quelqu'un l'utilise contre toi. -expliqua Mia.

-Cela peut être vraiment utile. -constata Harry. Et quand j'y pense, l'autre sort que j'ai utilisé, le Ten'sai, qu'est ce qu'il fait?

-C'est un sortilège japonais. Il a été créé par l'un de mes ancêtres, il y a très longtemps. Tu peux comparer le Ten'sai à une bombe. Et à pleine puissance, l'explosion peut rivaliser avec la bombe nucléaire. - dit calmement la jeune femme.

-QUOI? Mais c'est impossible !

-Pourtant ça l'est. Et il ne faut jamais sous estimer le Ten'sai, et surtout ne jamais en abuser. Mais en tout cas c'est ce sortilège que nous avions utilisés pour semer les Gardiens. Il nous a sauvé la vie maintes fois. Car même si les Gardien sont déjà morts et sont donc impossibles à tuer, le Ten'sai nous permettait de leur échapper.

-Mais si le Ten'sai est comme une bombe, et qu'il détruit tout, comment pouviez vous l'utiliser dans des villes au beau milieu des habitants? Vous ne vous souciez donc pas des vies des autres? - s'exclama Harry.

-Les vies des autres n'étaient pas un problème. Car lorsque les Gardiens viennent chercher les âmes maudites qui ont utilisés le médaillon du Temps, comme nous par exemple, notre rencontre se passe au même endroit mais dans un autre espace-temps. Et tout ce qu'on détruit dans cet espace temps n'a aucune influence sur le vrai monde, ce qui nous donne une liberté de mouvements. - expliqua Mia. Car le temps ne peux se permettre de tuer des gens innocents lors des recherches des âmes maudites. Ce serait une violation des lois de l'univers.

-Cela me rassure, bien que faiblement. Et...euh...du fait que je sache des choses que je ne dois pas savoir ? Comme par exemple la chirurgie, quoique on ne peut pas l'appeler chirurgie, passons ; donc, le fait que je sache tous ces sortilèges etc ?

-Et bien, je ne suis pas certaine, mais je crois que ça faisait parti de ton plan. - répondit Mia.

-Mon plan? Quel plan?

-Avant de m'envoyer ici, Harry m'a dis que son autre lui, donc toi, m'aidera à finir ce qu'on a commencé, comme une seconde chance. Alors il a transféré tout son savoir vers toi. Ne me demande pas comment. Je n'ai aucune idée. Tu étais très refermé sur toi-même. Et malgré le fait que nous étions ensemble dans ce combat contre le temps, et que je te faisais une confiance absolue, tu me cachais des choses. Mais je t'ai jamais forcée. Après la vie que tu avais vécu, il était normal que tu ne fasses pas entièrement confiance aux gens.- finit Mia.

-J'ai du mal à croire en tout cela, mais je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Comme d'habitude..-dit le sorcier avec un sourire.

-Harry, je suis désolé ; je te mêle à cette histoire pour la deuxième fois. Et c'est vraiment égo-...

-Mia, arrête.- l'interrompit le jeune homme. Je t'ai déjà aidé dans le passé, pourquoi ne t'aiderais-je pas dans le présent ? Tout va bien, enfin...il faudra qu'on réfléchisse à ce qu'on va faire à partir de là. Qu'est-ce que doit se passer dans le futur proche ?

-Et bien...le problème c'est que je ne suis pas sûre que mes souvenirs nous aiderons. Le fait même que je me trouve ici avec toi a changé des choses. Donc le cours du temps que je connais est effacé. Je ne peux donc rien prédire. -répondit Mia.

-Cela ne me rassure guère. Mais on peux tout de même planifier des choses. Bien que le cours du temps ait changé, les personnes sont restées les mêmes, ce qui nous laisse une chance de deviner ce qu'ils vont faire.

-C'est une idée.

-Alors par quoi pourrions nous commencer ? Quitter cette maison pour commencer, non ? Je présume que si ce « gardien » est venu une fois ici, il va revenir.

-Oui, on pourra aller se cacher dans une maison que nous avions crées. Une maison qui se situe entre deux mondes, dans un espace-temps immobile. - dit la jeune femme.

-Euh..peut tu être plus précise ?

-Oui, excuse moi. Cette maison est accessible à n'importe quel temps. Elle ne suit pas les lois du Temps.

On peut y accéder dans n'importe quelle époque. Donc même si en vérité la maison va être créée que dans un an, elle existe déjà.

-Wahou ! C'est vraiment pratique!

-Harry, commençons à ranger tes affaires. Comme tu l'as dis, il faut quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible.-dit Mia, en sortant une baguette de sa poche et en la pointant sur les affaires du jeune homme.

Harry entendit seulement un murmure, avant que ses affaires commencèrent à se ranger tous seuls.

Quand la chambre fut complétement nettoyée et que les affaires furent bien rangées dans les valises du jeune sorcier, Mia rangea ça baguette et plongea sa main dans son tee-shirt ; quand elle ressortie sa main, elle tenait un médaillon en or. Il avait une forme sphérique, avec une pierre précieuse verte au centre qui brillait d'une lumière pas naturelle. L'artéfact était magnifique ! Harry n'avait jamais vu quelque-chose de ce genre. Il se sentait attiré par ce médaillon. Il avait envie de le toucher. Un sentiment euphorique l'envahissait. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché de Mia. Et cette dernière, remarquant l'état du jeune homme, l'appela par son prénom. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur Harry.

-Harry!- recommença la sorcière plus fort. Harry !- Mia commençait à paniquer. Cette réaction était étrange venant du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait les yeux qui commençait à briller de la même lumière que la pierre du médaillon. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle quand enfin il parla d'une voix grave : « Mia Ikanura...ton temps approche...tu ne peux plus échapper à ton destin...Tu ne m'échapperas plus.. »

Tout de suite après, la lueur dans les yeux du jeune homme disparut et il s'écroula par terre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Mia était déjà à ses cotés.

-Harry ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? -s'exclama-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me sens bizarre.

-Je ne sais pas ! Quand j'ai sortis le médaillon, tu as commencé à te comporter étrangement. Puis tu m'as parlé,...mais ce n'était pas toi...j'ai peur même d'imaginer cette perspective mais,...je crois que le Temps a parlé à travers toi.

-C..-C'est pas possible ! Mais comment arrive-t-il à me contrôler ainsi ? Il faut vite partir d'ici, j'ai comme un mauvais...- . -mais la phrase du jeune homme fut coupé par un bruit sourd et une décharge d'énergie qui les traversa. Comme une onde de choc.

-Oh mon dieu ! C'est le gardien ! -s'écria Mia. C'est l'onde de l'espace-temps qui nous a traversée. On est maintenant dans le domaine du Gardien ! Il faut partir vite !

Harry n'arrivait pas à complètement saisir l'importance du danger dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre sans écouter les cris plaintifs de le jeune femme. La rue était déserte, et en écoutant plus attentivement, il n'y avait aucun bruit. La télévision des Dursleys qui dans un temps normal faisait un bruit dérangeant, était silencieuse. Ils étaient seuls dans la maison. Harry commença alors à se tourner lentement vers Mia, mais ce geste fut interrompu par une énorme explosion qui secoua la maison comme jamais, et les deux jeunes furent projetés contre le mur en face.

Harry se releva rapidement et aida Mia à faire de même. De l'adrénaline commençait à circuler dans son sang, et il se sentait de plus en plus stressé. Il sortit alors de sa chambre dans le couloir et vit...toute la partie droite de 4 Privet Drive était réduite en ruines ! Tout était détruit. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Le jeune Potter se tourna alors vers Mia qui l'avait suivi et vit qu'elle pointait quelque-chose du doigt. Et quand il suivit cette direction, il vit à nouveau cette horrible chose sortie droit de l'Enfer: « Le Gardien. » Ce sous produit de Détraqueur était effrayant, avec ses tentacules qui volaient dans tous les sens et détruisaient tout sur leurs passages.

-Harry il faut partir vite ! On a pas de temps à perdre !

-Et comment veux tu qu'on parte ? -demanda le jeune homme. Tu peux créer un porte-loin ?

-Un porte-loin ne fonctionnera pas, n'oublie pas que c'est un autre espace-temps. Transplaner est une solution. -répondit Mia.

-Mais je ne sais pas transplaner !

-Je peux nous amener tous les deux mais, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir assez d'énergie pour aller bien loin.

-Il faut essayer ! Je prends ma valise.- dit le sorcier avant de s'élancer dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit deux secondes plus tard avec sa grosse valise. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur la valise et la réduit à la taille d'une boîte d'allumettes. Après l'avoir mit dans la poche, il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-HARRY ! -s'écria cette dernière tout en attrapant son bras. Il sentit alors la sensation bizarre de transplanage l'envahir, il commençait à disparaître quand il vit la raison pour laquelle Mia avait crié, trois grandes tentacules du Gardien s'approchaient dangereusement à une vitesse incroyable. Mais le contact fut évité car un fraction de seconde avant que les tentacules les atteignirent, ils avaient transplanés.

Harry n'avait jamais autant apprécié cette sensation dérangeante d'être compressé dans un tube caractéristique à la téléportation des sorciers. Ils avait réussit à échapper au monstre. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du jeune homme, malgré la situation. Mais cela aussi fut de courte durée, car ils atterrirent avec force sur la route, et quand il reprit ses esprits après cette chute, il réalisa la dure réalité : Ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin ! Car la route où Mia les avaient transplanés était juste à une centaine de mètres de 4 Privet Drive ! Il en était certain, ayant passé des maintes fois lors de ses promenades nocturnes. Le gardien n'était surement pas très loin.

-Mia ! Mia ! Lève toi ! Il faut partir vite ! - dit il en aidant la jeune femme à se relever.

-Où on est ?

-Pas bien loin, seulement à quelques centaines de mètres de 4 Prive Drive. Mia, tu ne peux nous transplaner tous les deux. Il faut que tu partes.

-N'essayes pas de jouer les héros Harry Potter ! Je ne vais pas te laisser une deuxième fois !

-On a pas le temps de...- commença le jeune sorcier, quand il vit au loin le Gardien. Trop tard ! Viens vite ! -s'exclama-t-il avant de saisir la main de Mia tout en l'entrainant dans le sens opposé du Gardien.

Ils commencèrent alors à courir tant bien que mal. Et après quelques minutes de course, Harry regarda en arrière pour voir que le monstre n'était pas aussi loin qu'il croyait. Ils pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Il fallait faire quelque-chose. Puis dans un mouvement brusque il s'arrêta. Ce qui causa à déséquilibrer la jeune femme.

-Que fais-tu ? Il ne faut pas s'arrêter.

-On ne pourra pas l'échapper de cette manière. Il faut faire quelque-chose qui pourra l'arrêter ou au moins le ralentir.

-Qu'as tu as en tête?

-Lui faire face.

-Quoi ! Harry ce n'est pas le moment de...-

-Mia, fais moi confiance. Prépare toi juste à transplaner. - dit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur le Gardien qui s'approchait. Et s'écria :

« Stupéfix ! » - et un jet de lumière rouge s'élança vers le monstre. Mais au contact, rien ne se passa.

-Harry ! Un Stupéfix ! Ne prends pas ça à la légère !

« Réducto ! Incéndio ! Sectusempra ! » Les trois sortilèges ne furent aucun effet. Cela causa seulement à énerver le Gardien, qui envoya ses tentacules à une vitesse folle sur les deux sorciers.

Harry se mit alors en garde et commença à contrer les tentacules avec des sorts.

Il jeta un Sectusempra sur une tentacule qui arrivait par sa droite, qui fut sectionnée. Il recula ensuite pour éviter la tentacule qui s'écrasa sur l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde auparavant, tout en envoyant un Réducto bien placé. Une troisième tentacule arriva par sa gauche et Harry le réduit au néant avec un Ixzeriö.

Mia n'arrivait pas a y croire ! Le jeune homme devant elle, se battait comme un Auror expérimenté, avec des mouvement fluides et bien calculés. Il s'en sortait très bien mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Car les tentacules n'arrêtaient pas d'apparaitre de touts les cotés. Elle voyait bien qu'il commençait à faiblir. Il fallait faire quelque-chose. Quand soudain, Harry lança un Ixzeriö plus concentré que les autres. Ceci à eu pour effet de détruire toutes les tentacules sur le passage du sortilège. Le Gardien poussa un cri de rage, où était-ce de douleur, elle ne pouvait le dire. Harry se retourna et la regarda das le yeux. Elle pouvait y voir de la fatigue, de l'espoir et une détermination d'acier. Il avait quelque-chose en tête.

Harry lui fit un sourire et se tourna à nouveau vers le monstre. C'est après que Mia sentit de l'énergie se concentrer devant elle. Non ! Harry allait utiliser « ce » sortilège !

Quand l'énergie amassée fut satisfaisante, le jeune homme pointa sa baguette sur le Gardien et cria :

« TEN'SAI ! »

Un grand jet de lumière dorée se dirigea vers le monstre à une vitesse vertigineuse, alors que Harry se retourna et tout en attrapant le bras de la jeune femme, commença à courir dans le sens opposé. Tout en courant le jeune sorcier jeta un coup d'œil derrière. Au contact du sort avec sa cible il s'était produit alors une explosion gigantesque qui commença à détruire tout dans les environs. Et cette explosion s'approchait très rapidement des deux sorciers.

« Pourvu que ça marche » pensa Harry tout en essayant de se rappeler de ce « souvenir » de son futur. Et quand il ne restait que quelques mètres avant que l'explosion ne les engouffre, Harry et Mia disparurent dans une lumière noire.

**Daistaf**

**Review please **


	5. L'élu a disparu !

**AN/ : Salut! Dsl pour l'absence mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus vite.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE 5 : L'élu a disparu !**

**.**

**.**

Nymphodora Tonks était une jeune Auror, avec moins d'expérience que les autres « vieux », comme Maugrey « Fol-Œil » ou Kingsley Shacklebolt, mais ça ne voulais pas dire qu'elle était incompétente. Loin de là. Elle était même très douée et son pouvoir de Métamorphomage étant un très bon atout pour les infiltrations, espionnages et autres types de mission de dissimulation, l'avait aidé à exceller dans ces domaines. Et maintenant elle était placé comme garde devant la maison du célèbre « Garçon qui à survécu ». Et oui, pas le meilleur moyen pour passer le temps. Mais l'Ordre avait besoin d'être encore plus prudent depuis ce qui s'était passé au Ministère de la Magie. La mort de son parrain avait beaucoup touché le jeune Harry. Et il fallait donc avoir un œil sur lui pour qu'il ne fasse rien d'irréfléchi, comme le fiasco au Département des Mystères qui avait tué Sirius. Sirius. Juste penser au fait qu'il était mort infligeait à la jeune Auror une douleur insupportable. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de ne plus le revoir. Mais elle devait se focaliser sur son devoir. Elle devait protéger l'élu. Le pauvre Harry devait être dévasté d'avoir perdu son père pour une deuxième fois.

Tonks était cachée sous une cape d'invisibilité et observa comment Harry sortit de 4 Privet Drive et commença à se diriger vers le parc. Il n'était que huit heures du matin. Pourquoi devait-il sortir? Harry ralentit son pas tout d'un coup et sortit sa baguette. Pourquoi faisait-t-il cela ? Est-ce qu'il avait sentit qu'elle l'observait ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Mais alors pourquoi ? Tonks eut la réponse à sa question, car soudain dans une lumière dorée une chose tomba devant Harry. Une chose? Ou était-ce une personne ? Non ! Elle n'avait pas de questions à se poser ! Elle devait le protéger à tout prix ! Elle était son garde et il était de son devoir de veiller sur lui. Alors Tonks jeta sa cape par terre et commença à courir vers le jeune homme. Mais soudain il disparu ainsi que la personne allongée à ses pieds. Il avait disparu ! Elle ne pouvait pas croire ses yeux ! Elle avait faillit à sa tâche. Il fallait qu'elle aille prévenir Dumbledore ! Il saurait quoi faire.

.

Tout d'un coup, dans un « pop » sonore caractéristique de transplanage, quelqu'un apparut devant elle. Alors avec ses réflexes d'Auror elle pointa sa baguette sur le nouveau venu et jeta un Stupéfix, que ce dernier reçu en pleine poitrine et s'écroula par terre. Tonks s'approcha alors de la personne et regarda le visage. C'était Remus !

Alors avec un Enervate, elle annula le sortilège. Lupin se leva doucement et regarda autour de lui, puis s'arrêta sur elle.

-Tonks ! Mais par la barbe de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? - demanda-t-il.

-Remus, je suis désolé mais on a pas de temps à perdre ! Harry a disparu !

-Quoi ! Mais comment ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Il était en train d'aller vers le parc, quand soudain quelqu'un apparut devant lui dans une lumière dorée et une seconde plus tard il avait disparu avec la personne. -répondit Tonks. Il faut aller prévenir Dumbledore !

-Je suis d'accord, il faut aller...- Attends,..mais je sens Harry ! Je reconnais son odeur. Mes sens de loup-garou ne m'ont jamais trompés. Son odeur est forte. Et une telle odeur ne peut être émise que par une personne se trouvant dans dans un rayon de cinquante mètres. Allons voir dans sa maison.

-Mais Remus ! Je viens de le voir disparaître ! -s'exclama la jeune femme.

-Prends ta cape d'invisibilité et suis moi. - dit Lupin puis commença à marcher d'un pas rapide vers le 4 Privet Drive.

Quand les deux membres de l'Ordre de Phénix furent sous la fenêtre, ils se recouvrirent de la cape d'invisibilité. Et pas une seconde après, Harry regarda par la fenêtre et observa la rue. Mais ne trouvant rien d'étrange retourna dans sa chambre. Tonks n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle avait vue comment il avait disparu !

-Tonks, tu es sure que ça va? -demanda Lupin.

-Remus ! Je l'ai vu de mes yeux ! Il avait disparu.

-Tu dois être fatiguée. Tu as tout de même fait la garde toute la nuit. Il faut que tu ailles te reposer.

-Remus, je..-

-Nymphodora, retourne chez toi et repose toi. Si cela te rassure, tu peux aller parler à Albus. Je vais prendre le relais sur la garde. -dit le loup-garou d'un ton autoritaire.

La jeune Auror acquiesça de la tête et disparue dans un « pop » sonore.

.

.

Ce n'était pas normal. Remus n'avait encore jamais vu Tonks se comporter de la sorte. Quelque-chose ne tournait pas rond. Il fallait qu'il parle à Dumbledore après la fin de sa garde.

Cela faisait déjà des heures que tout était calme à Privet Drive. Rien d'étrange ou d'inquiétant. Harry n'était pas sortit pendant des heures, même les Dursleys n'avait fait aucun mouvement. Quand soudain, Remus vit une voiture s'approcher, il prépara sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard deux rouquins familiers se dirigèrent vers le 4 Privet Drive : Arthur et Ron Weasley. Ils étaient surement venus pour amener Harry au Terrier pour fêter son anniversaire. Le jeune rouquin sonna et même pas une seconde après Harry ouvrit la porte.

Et en écoutant le jeune Potter converser avec les Weasleys, Remus sentit son cœur se serrer. Harry voulait rester seul le jour de son anniversaire ! Le loup-garou devait parler au Directeur à propos de son comportement.

Les rouquins retournèrent dans leur voiture et Harry referma la porte. Et de même rien ne se passait. Remus attendait déjà depuis une dizaine d'heures, quand soudain, Harry disparu. Oui! Il ne le sentait plus ! Ce n'était pas possible!

Alors le loup-garou jeta sa cape d'invisibilité par terre et entra dans 4 Privet Drive en fracassant la porte. Ceci causa tout un brouhaha de la part des Dursleys qui furent réveillés ainsi.

.

-NOM D'UN CHIEN ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ENCRE ? -s'exclama Vernon en sortant de sa chambre. Mais Remus n'en avait pas tenu compte, car il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre tout en le percutant.

Avec un rapide « Alohomora » la porte fut ouverte et Remus pu voir le contenu de la chambre : il n'y avait aucun signe de Harry, mais aussi aucun signe de combat ni de lutte. Il y avait des bandages ensanglantés partout, des outils de manucure, des objets de premier secours. Mais que s'était-il passé ici ? Remus était encore sous le choc d'avoir perdu l'Élu quand il entendit un hululement à sa droite. C'était Hedwige dans sa cage !

-Hedwige! Où est Harry ? -demanda le loup-garou à la chouette, comme s'il s'attendait à une réponse en retour. Mais cette dernière commença à se débattre dans sa cage. Peut-être savait-elle vraiment où Harry était ?

-Rémus ! - dit une voix derrière lui. Où est Harry ?

-Albus ! Je..j'en ai aucune idée. Il était là il y a une minute et tout d'un coup il a disparu. Je n'arrivais plus à le sentir. Albus tu sais très bien qu'il ne pouvait partir de la maison sans que je le remarque. Quelque-chose ne tourne pas rond !

-Remus ! Calme toi. Je suis venu ici dès que la jeune Tonks m'avait fait part de ses observations. Il s'avère que j'ai une idée de ce qui s'est passé, bien que comment ce soit arrivé reste un mystère.

-Albus, si tu sais où il est, il faut partir à sa recherche le plus rapidement possible. Il n'est pas en sécurité en dehors de sa maison.

-J'ai bien conscience de cela mon chère ami, mais il serait impossible de le trouver si mes doutes sont exactes.

-Mais de quoi parles tu Albus ?

-Allons, partons. Il n'est pas très sûr de parler de cela ici. Mais avant cela...-puis le directeur se tourna vers le Dursleys et sortit sa baguette.. « Oubliette ».

.

.

.

.

Harry avait mal partout, tous ses muscles lui faisaient un mal atroce, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser d'un minute à l'autre. Il commença alors à se relever, mais sa vision était floue, ses lunettes étaient certainement tombés lors de sa chute. Attends...Quelle chute ? Et où exactement était-il ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il se releva doucement sur ses genoux et tâtonna les sol à la recherche de ses lunettes. Il sentit alors quelque-chose en bois, c'était sa baguette ! Cela facilitait sa tâche. Alors il pointa sa baguette dans une direction quelconque et lança un « Accio lunettes ! ». Mais rien ne se passa. Pourquoi cela n'avait pas marché ?

-Harry ? -dit une voix féminine à sa droite. Ceci eu pour effet de faire sursauter le jeune homme qui tourna rapidement sa baguette vers la direction de la voix.

-Qui est-ce ? - s'exclama-t-il.

-Harry,...mais c'est moi Mia.- dit la silhouette floue devant lui.

-Mia..? Je ne me rappelle d'aucune Mia.

-Quoi? Mais Harry, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Il y a un quart d'heure on était en train de s'échapper de Privet Drive ! C'est moi Harry, Mia Ikanura ! -s'exclama la jeune femme avec un voix inquiète.

-Non, je...je ne me souviens de rien, enfin pas de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Mais j'ai comme un pré-sentiment que je peux te faire confiance. Mais n'oublie pas, j'ai toujours ma baguette et même si je vois flou ne crois pas une seconde que je vais rater la cible. Toutes ces rencontres avec les mange-morts m'ont appris une chose, c'est de ne jamais se fier aux apparences.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je suis une amie. Et là maintenant il serait mieux qu'on parte d'ici. On n'est jamais trop sûrs.

-Où sont mes lunettes, et puis d'abord où sommes nous? - demanda le jeune homme.

-Tes lunettes ont dus tomber quand tu nous a transplané ici. Et en ce qui concerne l'endroit ou nous sommes, c'est notre QG. -répondit Mia.

-Notre ?

-Oui Harry, notre; comme le tien et le mien. Mais allons plutôt rentrer dans la maison, on y sera plus en sécurité. - dit la jeune femme tout en l'aidant à se relever. Attends, je vais te conjurer des lunettes.

Puis dans un mouvement compliqué et sans prononcer d'incantation elle fit apparaître des lunettes à monture rectangulaire, puis les passa au jeune Potter.

-Merci.- dit ce dernier tout en les mettant et pour la première fois voyant son entourage nettement.

-Viens, suis moi.

Harry suivit Mia tout en regardant autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un champ, et il ne pouvais rien voir à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'était étrange pour un Quartier Général.

-Alors c'est « ça » notre QG ? -demanda Harry. Mais tout d'un coup il sentit comme si un force lui pesait sur ses épaules, ce fut très bref, mais très puissant.

-Oui, c'est « ça » notre QG. -répondit Mia tout en montrant le manoir apparu devant eux.

Harry ne pouvais pas y croire, cette maison venait juste d'apparaitre devant ses yeux. Tout comme l'avait une fois fait le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Cette maison était-elle sous Fidélis comme l'ancienne maison des Black? Ou était-ce autre chose? Dans tous les cas, le manoir avait une très ancienne allure, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait définir son époque ou son âge, comme si la maison...ne suivait pas les mêmes règles?

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux sorciers arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée du manoir et Mia posa délicatement sa paume sur la poignée tout en prononçant « Tomodachi ». Harry senti une vague de magie lui parcourir le corps, puis un déclic. La porte s'ouvra d'elle-même.

-Viens Harry, je vais tout t'expliquer et te montrer. C'est ici qu'on va passer le reste des vacances d'été.

.

Sans même savoir pourquoi il était si calme alors qu'il était dans un lieu inconnu, avec une inconnue et sans oublier qu'il ne se rappelait pas des derniers jours, il avança dans la maison et dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, celle-ci se referma. Harry se tourna alors vers le jeune femme et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que les ennuis le suivaient partout? Mia pointait sa baguette vers le jeune homme et il pouvait voir dans ses yeux que ce ne serait pas un petit duel entre amis, mais un combat mortel. Et le premier sortilège jeté par la jeune femme lui prouva qu'il avait raison :

-Endoloris !

Harry je jeta sur le côté et esquiva de cette manière le jet de lumière rouge, lequel il connaissait très bien. Sans perdre de temps, Mia enchaîna avec un « Réducto » et un « Stupéfix » qui furent encore évités par le jeune Attrapeur, qui lui même envoya un Stupéfix. Mia dévia le sort comme si c'était une mouche et renvoya un « Endoloris » dans sa direction.

-Qui est tu ? Et pourquoi fais tu ça? -s'exclama Harry.

-Tu sais déjà qui je suis et pourquoi je fais cela, bien que ce ne soient tes problèmes. -répondit Mia tout en lançant quatre « Stupéfix » sur son adversaire. Ce dernier utilisa un « Protégo » et dévia les quatre sorts.

-Alors ! Tu ne veux toujours pas riposter? C'est toi qui vois, mais moi je commence à m'en lasser. « Endoloris » !

C'est alors qu'Harry sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il se releva rapidement et lança un « Stupéfix » suivit d'un « Expélliarmus ». Les deux sortilèges furent évités facilement mais ce n'était qu'une diversion. Alors Harry concentra de la magie dans son bras et lança un « Ixzeriö ». Ce dernier parcourra la pièce à une vitesse vertigineuse et Harry remarqua que son plan avait marché. Mia était plus que surprise et n'aurait jamais le temps d'esquiver le sort. Et ce n'est que quand il ne restait qu'une dizaine de centimètres qu'Harry vit le visage terrifié de la jeune femme. Et c'est ici qu'une masse de souvenirs l'attaquèrent : des images, des sensations, des sentiments, des sons,...tout revenait vers Harry. Il s'en souvenait maintenant ! Mais alors...MIA!

Il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Il avait jeté le sort Ixzeriö sur Mia ! Elle allait mourir! Il devait faire quelque-chose ! Et c'est comme si le temps s'était ralenti. Il voyait comment son sort s'approchait de le jeune femme, il devait faire quelque-chose! C'est alors qu'il disparut dans une fumée noire et apparut juste devant Mia tout en levant sa main vers le sortilège qui arrivait droit sur eux. Le temps reprit alors son cours normal et Harry reçut son propre Ixzeriö dans la main, mais dans un exploit extraordinaire de magie, le jeune Potter attrapa le sortilège et le renvoya d'où il venait.

-Harry...-commença Mia, mais le jeune homme s'écroula par terre. HARRY !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as attaquée? -demanda le jeune Potter. J'aurais pu te tuer !

-C'était la seule façon que je connaissais qui pouvait t'aider à récupérer tes souvenirs. -répondit Mia.

-Tu veux dire que j'ai déjà perdu la mémoire ainsi? Mais pourquoi?

-C'était quand tu as découvert le secret du transplanage. Tu as réussit à transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

-Mais c'est impossible !

-Pourtant tu as découvert un moyen. Je ne me rappelle plus des détails, mais tu m'avais dit que quand tu transplanait de cette manière, c'était comme si tu passait par un autre espace-temps et que pendant ton déplacement tout autour de toi se figeait. La seule indication qui montrait que tu étais parti était une fumée noire, qui d'après toi était de la magie détruite due à ton passage dans l'autre espace-temps.

-Tu veux dire que quand je nous aie transplané ici pour échapper au Gardien, j'ai utilisé ce moyen de transplanage, et c'est à cause de cela que j'étais amnésique?

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Harry, tu as découvert un moyen pour transplaner même dans des endroits protégés par des sortilèges d'anti-transplanage et anti-porte-loin. Crois-tu que c'est sans aucune conséquence? Et bien si. Tu es resté dans le coma pendant une semaine la première fois que tu l'avais fais, sans oublier ta perte de mémoire.

-Bon..laissons cela de côté. Alors comme ça, c'est cette fameuse maison qui se trouve dans un autre espace-temps et qui ne peux être repérée par les Gardiens ?

-Oui. Et c'est ici qu'on va passer le reste des vacances d'été. -dit Mia.

-Ohh,..j'ai comme un sentiment de déjà-vu... Mais attends, je me sentirais mal si je ne préviens pas l'Ordre.

-Désolé Harry, mais on ne peut sortir d'ici. Comme je l'ai dis, c'est le seul endroit qui peut nous protéger des Gardiens.

-Et Poudlard ?

-Poudlard, c'est...compliqué. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu vas y retourner le 1er Septembre et j'irais même avec toi. Il ne faut pas essayer de trop changer l'avenir, à défaut on fera qu'empirer les choses. Mais maintenant il faut que tu ailles te détendre. -dit Mia, tout en l'aidant à se relever. Car demain on va commencer ton entrainement.

.

.

.

.

-Albus ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ! On ne peut continuer ainsi ! -s'exclama Remus Lupin.

-Ce qu'on doit faire, mon cher ami, c'est d'arrêter les recherches, car elles sont vaines. - répondit le directeur.

-Vaines, Albus ? Mais cela fait déjà une semaine qu'on a perdu Harry ! Et si comme tu l'as dis, il a disparu à l'aide d'un médaillon qui contrôle le temps, il serait déjà revenu à l'heure qu'il est !

-Remus, je sais bien que tu t'inquiètes pour le jeune Harry, et je le comprends parfaitement. Depuis que tu as perdu le dernier des Maraudeurs, tu as encore plus peur de perdre le fils de James. Mais moi aussi je m'inquiète pour Harry. Il est comme le petit-fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais en cet instant, il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je sens qu'il est en sécurité et qu'il va revenir à la rentrée pour sa sixième année.

Il est dommage qu'il ait disparut aussi tôt, j'aurais bien sollicité son aide pour convaincre ce bon vieux Slughorn. -finit Dumbledore.

-Tu...je...argg! Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air avant que je ne fasse quelque-chose que je regretterais plus tard. -s'exclama Remus tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie du salon de 12 Square Grimmaurd, mais il fut arrêté par Ron :

-Mr. Lupin ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Regardez la une du « Journal des sorciers » !

Les deux adultes se penchèrent alors sur la table et commencèrent à lire :

L'ELU A DISPARU !

par Rita Skeeter

Chères lecteurs de Journal des Sorciers ! En tant que vôtre journaliste je tiens à vous dire qu'on vous prend tous pour des idiots ! Rien de très exceptionnel n'est arrivé ces derniers jours, mais pourtant des sources sures m'ont fait part d'une information tenue secrète depuis déjà une semaine! Notre Élu, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, Harry Potter a disparu depuis une semaine. Des équipes de recherches composées d'Aurors, ainsi que des professeurs de l'école de Poudlard,recherchent le jeune Potter dans tous les coins du Royaume-Uni. Est-ce un coup de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-De-Nom? Car bien que le ministre de la Magie ait refusé cette possibilité toute l'année dernière, nous avons maintenant des preuves qui insistent sur la vérité du propos. Dans ce cas, que fait notre cher Directeur de Poudlard, le soit-disant plus puissant sorcier du siècle.

-Que fait-on alors Albus ? -redemanda Remus.

-On attend.

.

.

**Laissez des Revews SVP ! **

**Daistaf**


	6. Ater Nebula

**AN/ : Salut! Je suis enfin de retour des vacances ! Mais mon PC est mort ! -_- J'ai du écrire sur mon portable et aller chez mon voisin pour poster le chap... Enfin bon, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE 6 : Ater Nebula**

**.**

**.**

-Mia ! Pourquoi je fais ça? Cela fait déjà une semaine que tu me fais faire des exercices les uns plus bizarres que les autres.

-Harry, ce sont des exercices qui t'aiderons à mieux contrôler la magie. Fais moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais.

-C'est exactement ça Mia! C'est que tu n'arrête pas de me répéter de te faire confiance! Mais comment veux tu que je te fasse confiance si tu ne m'explique rien ? -s'exclama le jeune homme. Depuis que je suis entré dans le monde magique j'ai jamais pu décider de ma propre vie ! Tout le monde autour de moi sont convaincus qu'il doivent se mêler et me protéger !

-Harry...-commença Mia, mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas, de la magie commençait à se concentrer autour de lui...

-Mais me protéger de quoi ? Ou de qui ? De Voldemort, ou de ses Mange-morts ? Laissez moi rire ! Cette foutue prophétie dit bien que je suis le seul a pouvoir le tuer. Mais non, le pauvre Harry, sa vie a été dure, il faut le protéger du monde extérieur ! Et surtout, au grand jamais, ne pas lui lasser décider de sa propre vie ! Et bah NON ! JE-VEUX-DECIDER-DE-MA-PROPRE-VIIIEEE ! - s'écria-t-il et toute la magie amassée autour de lui se dispersa dans une onde de choc qui cassa tout à sa portée.

Il avait le souffle coupé, son regard était meurtrier et il emmenait une aura lugubre. Mia s'approcha doucement et posa sa main délicatement sur la joue de jeune homme. Elle avait commise la même erreur que tous les autres. Au contact, l'expression de l'Élu s'adoucit, bien que faiblement.

-Je suis désolé Harry. Je te promet que plus jamais je te cacherait quoi-que ce soit. Et pour répondre à ta question, pourquoi je t'ai fais faire tout cela, et bien...suis moi.- dit Mia avant de sortir dehors. Elle marcha à une centaine de mètres de la maison et s'arrêta.

-Éloigne toi un peu de moi.- continua-t-elle. Je vais te montrer ce que veut vraiment dire utiliser « l'énergie autour de toi » que je veux t'enseigner.

.

Mia ferma ses yeux et commença à se concentrer. Harry regarda de plus près et remarqua que des petits bouts de terre commençaient à se soulever autour d'elle. Le jeune Potter sentait que de la magie se concentrait autour d'eux, car il sentait comment cette magie passait près de lui, attirée vers Mia. Ceci provoqua la chaire de poule sur sa peau. Enfin il regarda la jeune femme et vit que cette dernière avait les mains détendus mais avec les paumes tournes vers le ciel. Et tout d'un coup la magie concentrée atour de Mia fut visible ; comme si un ouragan de couleurs se déchainait sur la sorcière. Soudain, Mia leva ses mains au dessus de sa tête et Harry ne pouvait pas croire ses yeux : des gigantesques blocs de terre s'arrachaient du sol autour d'eux pour s'élever dans les airs. S'était inimaginable ! Un vingtaine de blocs, chacun au moins d'une trentaine de mètres étaient en suspension dans les airs, et tout cela contrôlé par une seule personne ! Il en était même pas sur que Dumbledore lui même arriverait à refaire cet exploit ! Mia ouvrit enfin ses yeux et on pouvais y voir de la puissance à l'état brut, puis relâcha ses mains et avec, les blocs, qui s'écroulèrent dans un brouhaha dérangeant.

Elle vacilla un peu mais se rattrapa et se dirigea vers Harry.

-Alors, tu as compris ce que je veux t'apprendre? Tous ces exercices servent à améliorer ta conscience de la magie qui t'entoure. -dit Mia avec un sourire.

-C'était...Wahou ! J'aurais jamais pensé qu'une telle chose était possible, sans baguette plus encore. Euh...je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Comme je te l'ai dis, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te cacher le but de ces exercices. Maintenant tu vas essayer de faire quelque-chose dans le même genre, mais sur des objets plus petits. N'oublie pas Harry, ce n'est pas de la magie sans baguette, il ne faut surtout pas que tu puise dans ta propre réserve d'énergie, prends le contrôle de l'énergie autour de toi pour lui faire faire ce que tu veux.

Soulève ce caillou. -dit-elle en pointant sur une pierre d'environ vingt centimètres de diamètre.

-D'accord. Allez, c'est parti. -dit le jeune homme en rangeant sa baguette.

Il commença à se concentrer et pas plus tard qu'une dizaine de secondes, la pierre s'éleva doucement du sol. Mia fronça les sourcils. Elle avait espéré que « cette fois » Harry aurais eu plus de facilités à sentir la magie ambiante, mais le transfert de souvenirs n'avait surement pas facilité sa tache.

-Mia ! J'ai réussi ! Regarde ! -s'exclama le jeune Potter.

-Non Harry, tu n'as pas réussi. -dit la jeune femme d'un ton monotone, ce qui effaça le sourire d'Harry instantanément.

-Pourquoi non ? J'ai réussi à soulever la pierre, et avec une facilité déconcertante je dirais même.

-C'est bien ça le problème. Ton alter-ego a étudié la magie sans baguette avant que je le rencontre. Et je dirais même qu'il était tellement doué qu'il avait agrandit sa capacité maximale à contenir de l'énergie magique au point où il n'arrivait plus a distinguer sa propre magie de l'ambiante. À cause de cela j'ai jamais pu lui apprendre cet art.

-Mais..mais quand je nous..euh..vous a vu dans le rêve, j'ai vu qu'il avait concentré de ma magie avant de lancer un Ixzeriö. Et on voyait cette magie concentrée à l'œil nu.

-C'était sa propre magie qu'il concentrait dans sa baguette pour lancer un sort plus puissant, ce n'était pas de la magie ambiante. Et maintenant qu'il t'as transféré ses souvenirs, tu as les connaissances qu'il avait pour la magie sans baguette.

-Ce qui veux dire que j'ai le même problème pour différencier la magie. -conclut Harry.

-Oui, mais j'ai une solution. Maintenant mets ceci. -dit Mia en lui tendant un bracelet métallique. C'était un bracelet qu'on utilise dans ma famille depuis des générations pour s'entraîner, il bloque ta magie corporelle.

-Quoi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce bracelet fais juste en sorte que tu ne puisse pas puiser dans tes réserves.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu n'as pas donné ce bracelet à mon autre alter-ego? Cela aurait surement pu l'aider.

-Tu...tu n'as pas voulu apprendre cette technique après que tu as su que tu ne pouvais faire la différence entre les deux magies.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu..tu avais peur de toi même...

-Quoi..?

-Ne comprends tu pas ! Ne pas arriver à différencier ta propre magie de celle qui t'entoure est presque impossible ! La magie dans ton corps est comme...comme un fleuve qui coule le long de ton corps. Quand tu puise dedans, c'est comme si..si tu déviais une partie de ce fleuve pour l'utiliser. Cela n'influence pas beaucoup le fleuve mais tout de même une partie disparaît. Elle est bien sûr refabriquée par ton « cœur magique » après un moment. Quand tu utilise beaucoup de ta magie, le fleuve devient un ruisseau et tu te sens faible jusqu'à que tu récupère la magie utilisée.

Mais la magie ambiante, c'est un océan infini ! Elle n'as pas de limite, elle ne s'épuise jamais ! Quand tu l'utilise tu te sens invulnérable, tu peux faire n'importe quoi si tu as assez de contrôle. Mais si tu ne la contrôle pas, elle te dévore, elle te détruit, car le corps n'est pas fait pour contenir une telle puissance.

Et toi...tu-tu ne distinguait pas la différence entre les deux !

-Cela veut dire que j'avais autant de magie..-commença Harry mais fut interrompu par Mia.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Cela est impossible. Mais tes réserves de magie étaient phénoménales ! À la place d'un fleuve tu avais une mer, si on peut le représenter ainsi. Tu avais peur de ce qui allait t'arriver si l'énergie dans laquelle tu pouvais puiser augmentait. Tu avais peur d'être aveuglé par le pouvoir.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'est quand même moi, et je sais que je ne vais jamais être attitré par le pouvoir. Pourquoi avais-je peur ?

-Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu était complétement immergé dans tes recherches pour trouver une solution qui allait faire revenir Sirius. Tu étais prêt à utiliser même de la magie noire si cela t'aurait aidé. Et tu en a utilisé à plusieurs reprises Harry...pas des sorts interdits par le ministère et qui sont vus comme de la magie noire...non tu as utilisé de la vraie magie noire ; l'art obscur qui une fois utilisé te marque pour la vie.. Non, tu ne pouvais pas risquer ainsi.

-...Je..je comprends. -dit le jeune homme. Mais alors si j'étais si puissant, pourquoi je suis mort aussi...aussi facilement ? Dans ma vision, le combat entre vous et les dix Gardiens n'a pas duré très longtemps, et je...je suis mort tué par l'explosion produit par mon propre sort. -finit-il, et vit la grimace formé sur le visage de la jeune femme après la mention de sa mort dans le futur.

-Harry...il faut que tu comprenne que, les gardiens sont immortels. Il n'y a pas de moyens connus pour les arrêter à part devenir le « Maître du Temps ». Nos plus puissants sorts les ralentissaient pas plus que quelques heures. Et le combat que tu as vu dans ton rêve...était notre septième jour de fugue. Pendant une semaine, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre on combattait les dix Gardiens à la fois. Tu ne t'imagine même pas quel enfer c'était. On ne dormait pas, on ne se reposait pas, on courait sans arrêt, sans se retourner. Déjà au bouts de quatre jours je ne tenais plus débout. Tu étais obligé de me porter, nous transplaner, et les combattre tout seul. Et c'est seulement grâce à tes réserves phénoménales qu'on a survécu. Mais même tes réserves pouvaient se vider. Et c'est ce jour là que tu as vu dans ton rêve.

-Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus ici ? Tu as dis que cet endroit est le seul endroit qui peut nous protéger des Gardiens.

-C'est vrai que cet endroit est le seul qui peut nous protéger des Gardiens, et c'est ici qu'on venait pour récupérer dans les cas normaux...

-Mais ce n'était pas un cas normal..-continua Harry.

-Non, ce n'était pas un cas normal. Tu te rappelle quand on est venus ici la première fois, j'ai dis un mot avant de toucher la porte : « Tomodachi ». Cela veux dire « ami ». C'était notre système de protection. Le plus puissant qui existe. Bien que la maison soit sous Fidélis, les Gardiens pouvaient voir la maison. Donc on a mis ce système de protection qui était sous forme de barrière impénétrable pour quiconque qui n'était pas un « ami ». Donc seulement ceux qui connaissaient notre secret et qui ne nous voulait pas de mal pouvait passer la barrière. Le problème était que, les protections ne reconnaissaient plus Harry comme un « ami »...

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as...tué quarante-huit personnes...

-QUOI !

-Ils étaient tous des mange-morts.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je sais que les mange-morts sont mauvais et ils faut les arrêter, mais pas au point de les tuer ! Je ne me sens pas capable de tuer quelqu'un, moins encore quarante-huit personnes.

-Pourtant tu les as traqués et les a tué de sang froid. C'était une vengeance. Pour tous ceux qu'ils ont tués, et surtout pour venger tes amis...

-Mes..mes amis ?

-Lors d'une attaque sur Pré-au-Lard, Neville, Anastasia et Luna ont été tués... Tu étais fou de rage. Tu n'avais pas réfléchi. Dès que tu avais trouvé leur repère, tu étais partis tous seul et tu les avais tous massacré.

-Non...

-Et à cause de ton acte, les protections voyaient en toi un danger. C'est pour cela qu'on ne pouvais pas venir ici. Et pour rien au monde je ne voulais te laisser seul.

-Tout cela ne me rassure guère..- dit Harry après une pause.

-Je sais Harry, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il faut qu'on soit le plus préparés possible.

-Mia, il faut que tu me dise tous les événements qui vont se passer dans le futur. De cette manière on peut empêcher toutes ces mauvaises choses.

-Harry, il faut que tu comprenne que le futur duquel je viens n'existe plus. Des le moment où tu m'as vu à 4 Privet Drive le futur a été changé. Maintenant tout ce qui va se passer sera différent. Et on doit être prêts à affronter tout ce que le Temps va nous lancer sur le chemin. Et maintenant mets ce bracelet et essayes de soulever la pierre à nouveau. -finit Mia.

-D'accord.- dit Harry et commença à se concentrer, mais il n'avait plus cette sensation que de la magie lui parcourait le corps. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour soulever la pierre, mais cette dernière ne bougea pas. Le jeune homme continua ainsi encore quelques minutes avant de relâcher sa concentration et s'exclamer : « Mais c'est impossible ! Je ne sens strictement rien ! Comment dois-je contrôler de la magie que je ne sens même pas ? »

-Harry, souviens toi des exercices que tu as fais cette semaine. Essayes de sentir la magie ambiante.

Le sorcier suivit les conseils de Mia et se concentra à nouveau, mais cela aussi était sans fruits. Après une vingtaine de minutes, la jeune femme l'interrompit et lui dit d'arrêter.

-Harry, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter ici. Il est évident que tu ne sens pas la magie autour de toi. Mais je pense avoir une idée. Déjà à plusieurs reprises tu as réussis à utiliser le transplanage « noir » ; la fois où tu nous as transplanés ici, et la fois où tu as intercepté ton propre Ixzeriö. Il faut que tu saches que quand tu transplanes de cette manière tu utilises de la magie ambiante.

-Donc tu veux dire que si j'arrive à contrôler ce transplanage, je vais acquérir une meilleure conscience de la magie ambiante ?

-C'est exactement ce que je pense. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas transplaner de cette manière, donc il faut que tu trouves par toi-même le moyen d'y parvenir. Ce que je te conseille, c'est de méditer et d'essayer de retrouver les souvenirs qui y correspondent. Pendant ce temps je vais nous préparer à manger. -dit Mia avant de se diriger vers la maison.

.

Harry quand à lui, s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Chercher les souvenirs qui correspondaient à ses transplanages ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Pa r quoi commencer ? D'après ses deux souvenirs récents il pouvait en tirer plusieurs choses : transplaner n'était pas désagréable car il n'y avait pas cette sensation d'être compressé dans un tube ; c'était encore plus rapide que le transplanage ordinaire ; et enfin ça produisait une fumée noire. Et quand il en pensait, cette fumée noire lui rappelait quelque-chose..oui quelque-chose d'important...mais quoi ? Et c'est alors qu'une infinité d'images, de sons et sensations l'envahirent...

.

.

.

...il se tenait dans la chambre d'entraînement du QG et faisait face à Mia.

-Harry, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? -demanda cette dernière.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Vas-y, pointe ta baguette sur moi et mets toi à un mètre de moi, de cette manière je n'aurais que quelques millisecondes pour réagir.

-Tu sais Harry, quand tu le dis de cette manière ça ne fait rien pour me rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, et maintenant lance le sort.

-C'est parti. -dit Mia avant de lancer un Ixzeriö sur le jeune homme.

Harry quand à lui se concentra et tout autour de lui commençait à ralentir. Puis tout d'un coup il se sentit passer par une déchirure dans l'espace où il se trouvait. Cela provoqua de la fumée noire mais Harry fut le seul à le remarquer, car maintenant tout autour de lui était figé... Mia se tenait dans la même position, la baguette dirigée vers lui, même le sort qu'elle avait lancée était suspendu en l'air, figé... Harry regarda atour de lui, tout était granuleux, comme si composé de sable ou de poussière, même Mia était constituée de cette substance granuleuse. Il s'approcha alors du sortilège suspendu et essaya de le toucher, mais sa main passa à travers, comme s'il n'existait pas. Il s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et répéta le geste. De même sa main passa à travers. Intéressant. Il recula à nouveau et se concentra et avec toute sa force mentale il s'imagina derrière Mia. Tout d'un coup il se sentit être attiré vers l'avant et dans un flash de lumière il réapparut derrière la jeune femme. Tout était encore figé. Il sourit et se concentra à nouveau et avec la création d'une nouvelle fumée noire, tout autour de lui redevint normal. Le temps reprit son cours et l'Ixzeriö qui était jusqu'à lors suspendu dans les airs continua sur sa trajectoire et s'écrasa sur le mur d'en-face tout en créant un trou.

-Bhou !-s'exclama Harry dans les oreilles de le jeune femme. Ceci a bien entendu eu pour effet de faire sursauter cette dernière, qui bien qu'effrayé ne perdit pas de temps et envoya un Stupéfix tout en se retournant. Le jeune homme s'attendant à une telle réaction dévia le sort à coup de baguette.

-Harry ! Refais ça encore une fois et tu va le regretter !

-Calme toi Mia. J'ai réussi...

-N'essaye pas de changer...oh...alors? Tu as compris ce que s'est ?

-Oui. Et je comprends maintenant comment j'ai réussi à passer les barrières d'anti-transplanage. Comme tu le sais, lorsqu'un sorcier transplane, il à cette sensation d'être compressé dans un tube. Ceci est du au fait que le transplanage utilise un autre espace-temps que celui das lequel on se trouve. Dans cet autre espace-temps la perception temporelle et spatiale n'est pas la même qu'ici. Le transplanage ouvre un passage entre le point de départ et le point d'arrivée. Mais le problème c'est qu'ouvrir un passage dans l'autre espace-temps requiert une quantité phénoménale de magie. C'est pour cela que les sorciers ont essayés de trouver une solution. La solution consistait à réduire la masse du sorcier à tel point que l'ouverture du passage soit minimale et de même le coût en magie. C'est pour cela qu'on a cette sensation d'être compressés dans un tube, parce-qu'on passe par un passage qui correspond à un tube. Tu me suis jusque là ?

-Oui, continue.

-En ce qui concerne les barrières d'anti-transplanage, leur rôle est d'empêcher aux sorciers de réduire leur masse. Si le sorcier ne peut réduire sa masse, il ne pourra pas ouvrir un passage car son énergie corporelle n'est pas suffisante pour ouvrir un passage plus grand. Et bien, moi ce que je fais, c'est que d'une façon, je force un passage dans l'autre espace-temps. Et vu que je ne dois pas réduire ma masse pour ouvrir un passage, les barrières d'anti-transplanage ne marchent pas sur moi.

-C'est...incroyable...

-Tu l'as dis. Mais le plus extraordinaire c'est que dans cet espace-temps le temps n'existe pas. Donc quand j'entre dedans, tout est figé.

-Une chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu as dis quand tu rentre tout est figé et tu peux marcher. Mais les deux dernières fois que tu as transplané de cette manière tu as parcouru plus de dix kilomètres. Tu ne veux surement pas me dire que tu dois marcher ou courir cette distance ?

-Non, bien sur que non. Ce que j'ai fais aujourd'hui c'est que j'ai ouvert seulement un passage pour entrer dans cet espace-temps. Alors que lorsqu'on transplane on crée à la fois le passage pour entrer et le passage pour en sortir. C'est pour cela qu'on se déplace instantanément entre les deux passages. Mais moi ce que j'ai trouvé utile c'est de juste d'entrer dans cet espace-temps dans lequel le temps n'existe pas. Imagine toutes les possibilités...

-Et cette fumée noire que tu laisse ? As tu trouvé à quoi cela correspond ?

-Je pense que c'est de la magie ambiante que se détruit lorsque je l'utilise pour forcer un passage.

-Hein...alors tu vas nommer comment cette technique? On va pas l'appeler le transplanage noir ?

-Je pensais à Ater Nebula. -proposa le jeune homme.

-Fumée noire? Pas très original...mais ça sonne bien.- dit Mia avec un sourire.

.

.

.

Harry avait le souffle coupé, la façon dont ces souvenirs revenaient était épuisante. À chaque fois il avait un mal de crâne, mais cela en valait la pêne.

-Alors comme ça c'est Ater Nebula. -dit il avec un sourire.

**Laissez des Reviews SVP cela m'encourage beaucoup! **

**Daistaf**


End file.
